lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Help the Ecologists take measurements
|imagedesc= The Ecologists send the player to nursemaid a Field Agent. |image= HelpTheEcologists0.jpg |hidedet= |maintype= Storyline Escort Camp eliminations |givenby= Ecologist contact |target= Ecologist Field Agent |reward= -1x PP-4a sensor 1x SSP-99 Ecologist (v1.30013 - 1.4005) 1x SSP-99M suit (v1.4007) 1x Elite anomaly detector +1 skill point (v1.4005+) Data on measurements of anomalous fields (v1.4005+) Meet Ghost in the hotel |cons= Rank increase: +4 Reputation increase: +5 Relation increase: Military +50 Relation increase: Ecologists +100 |time= Indefinite until first objective is met. }} is a storyline task that is assigned in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview *This is a four-part mission that has many opportunities for failure. *Initially, there is no pressure until the first objective (the field agent) is met, afterwards events become 'dynamic' and combat saves may be needed. *The mission rewards may be compromised if the Field Agent succumbs to one of the several dangers present during the mission. *Returning with the results to the Ecologist Contact concludes the mission. Notes *Ridding the area of any remaining Monolithians will be helpful. *Keeping inventory load to a reasonable level is also useful. *The Field Agent uses audio cues eventually employed by Professor Kruglov in the Base Game. *The Field Agent is also slow, distracted and preoccupied with "taking measurements" as well as vulnerable to attack. *Most events take place around and within the "Bus Station" and the player is advised to scout ahead to intercept the opposition and prevent it attacking the Agent. *The psy-emanations are traceable to a Burer. These will, if not promptly dealt with, compromise the player's ability to stave off the small Rat pack that may attack, as well as the three Spetsnatz Zombified Stalkers that spawn and attack when the Agent comes within range. *Once all threats are eliminated the Field Agent should complete his tasks routinely before announcing the need to return to base. *During the slow wander back, a few more Rats will attack in the open by the garages. Trivia *The PP-4a sensor that is lost from the player's inventory presumably belongs to the Field Agent (v1.3003) *If a high grade rifle such as a Sniper rifle SVDm-2 is left in the open, then the Field Agent will probably swerve across and pick it up on his return trip. It will not be available for trade. *The Field Agent will continuously repeat the mission objectives by himself and progress his objectives if the player is next to him, as well as saying the same dialogue to the player, even though the mission was just completed (v1.4005). *Neither the Ecologist contact nor the Field Agent have stable bio names. * Successful completion of this mission grants one skill point point and Data on measurements of anomalous fields tech upgrade for armours. (v1.4005+) Gallery HelpTheEcologists0.jpg|Initial sub-task spawn. HelpTheEcologists1.jpg|Detailed task information. HelpTheEcologists2.jpg|Initial objective - the Field Agent . HelpTheEcologists2a.jpg|Mission update. HelpTheEcologists2b.jpg|Move ahead while the Agent stands outside... HelpTheEcologists2c.jpg|When all opposition is terminated and measurements made, return to base. HelpTheEcologists3.jpg|Location marker for return trip. HelpTheEcologists4.jpg|Mission conclusion and reward. Ss taka-matsu 01-05-19 19-42-10 (la11 pripyat).jpg|(1.4007) A skill point and tech in one go... Category:Main Mission Tasks